


[VID] Zebra

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [12]
Category: due South
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2005-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Kowalski in all his glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Zebra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerye/gifts).



> Made for aerye, through the fan_the_vote challenge! Song by the John Butler Trio. With many thanks to elynross, Cesperanza, cmshaw, and kaneko.

Right-click download: [19 MB divx AVI](http://www.intimations.org/vidding/zebra/zebra_divx.avi).


End file.
